All About You
by Elena Mikaelson
Summary: The characters from Abandon are thrown into a room to read the series together. Takes place after the Pierce/John cemetery scene in book one


**Pierce, John, Deb, Alex, Chris, Kayla and Zach are thrown into a room with no windows or doors to escape. They are given bathrooms, bedrooms and a kitchen filled with food. A package arrives containing 3 books and a note. Takes place after the cemetery scene in book 1 (the part with Pierce and John fighting).**

**All rights go to Meg Cabot. I am but a simple girl who read a piece of sheer genius and decided to write about it.**

Pierce Oliviera woke up with her face pressed against something hard. At first, she'd thought that she had rolled off of her bed, but she soon realized that the hard thing was moving. Moving back, the NDE sat up, stretching, and looked straight into the eyes of John Hayden (AKA the thing she'd been sleeping against.

The Death deity smirked at her, and pulled Pierce back down to him. She tried to ignore how good it felt for him to touch her, but was unsuccessful. As she was beginning to snuggle closer, she heard a clearing of a throat and a loud bang. Shooting up from her position, she looked around what she'd thought to be her bedroom.

The room was a pale green colour, like leaves. The floor was solid hardwood, a nice dark brown. She and John were sprawled across a luxurious leather couch, and on the other couch lay her parents. There was a third matching couch, which held Uncle Chris. Alex and a random girl were lying face first on the floor, with blankets draped over them. Uncle Chris had been the one awake, and Alex and the girl were stirring. It was only Pierce's parents that lay asleep.

Feeling something heavy against her throat, she found her necklace, the one that John had thrown away, clasped around her neck. She looked up at her ex-captor, and frowned. "I thought you threw this away?" He glanced down at her throat, and crinkled his brow in confusion. "I did…" He trailed off.

Realizing that now everyone was awake and staring at them, Pierce looked away, blushing. "Where are we?" She asked. They all looked around, and Pierce decided to take charge. "So… I'm Pierce, and I know all of you but you…" She pointed at the other girl. She smiled back, "I'm Kayla. I know Alex and his dad, but who are the other three?" Alex jumped in. "Well, that's my Aunt Deb, and Pierce's dad, Zach. Pierce is my cousin. I don't know who that guy is, though." Finally, John added in. "I'm John." Then he smiled at me. He was acting more affectionate then usual…

Looking around the room once more, she noticed a clear package with three books in it; one brown, one dark blue and the third, a plum purple colour. There was a piece of paper lying on top of the package. Frowning, Pierce sat up further, and grabbed the parcel, looking over the note that lay on top.

_My dearest friends,_

_I'm sorry to bring you all here so abruptly, but you must know. The following books follow the life of one of your own. You alone can stop the deaths. Do not fear John, he will become your greatest ally. _

_-Yours, RS _

Pierce repeated the note out loud, frowning. "Well, we'd better start reading." Uncle Chris finally spoke, breaking our awkward silence. They all looked to Pierce, and she sighed. "Okay, I'll go first. Mom, dad and Uncle Chris on one couch, Alex and Kayla on the next, and I guess I'll sit with John…" She trailed off, picking up the book. Everyone moved, and the only child of Zach Oliviera opened the brown book, Abandon, and began to read.

_**Through every city shall he hunt her down,**_

_**Until he shall have driven her back to Hell,**_

_**There from whence envy first did let her loose.**_

_**DANTE ALIGHIERI, Inferno, Canto I**_

"Well that's not creepy sounding at all!" Alex exclaimed.

_**Anything can happen in the blink of an eye. Anything at all.**_

_**One. **_

_**Two. **_

_**Three. **_

_**Blink.**_

"What?" Kayla wondered aloud.

_**A girl is laughing with her friends. Suddenly, a crater splits apart the earth. Through it bursts a man in an ink black chariot forged in the deepest pits of hell, drawn by stallions with hooves of steel and eyes of flame. Before anyone can shout a warning, before the girl can turn and run, those thundering hooves are upon her. The girl isn't laughing anymore. Instead, she's screaming. It's too late. The man has leaned out of his ink black chariot to seize her by the waist and pull her back down into that crater with him. Life as she once knew will never be the same. **_

Deb and Zach exchanged worried glances, realizing from glancing at the cover before that the books were about their daughter. "Pierce…" Her mom trailed off.

_**You don't have to worry about that girl, though. She's just a character from a book. Her name was Persephone, and her being kidnapped by Hades, the god of the dead, and taken to live with him in the Underworld was how the Greeks explained the changing of the seasons. It's what's known as an origin myth.**_

Deb let out a sigh of relief, but her face quickly became terrified.

_**What happened to me? That's no myth. **_

_**A few days ago, if you'd told me some story about a girl who had to go live with a guy for six months out of the year, I'd have just laughed. You think that girl has problems? I'll tell you who has problems: me. Way bigger ones than Persephone.**_

Everyone turned to Pierce in surprise. "Just listen until the end…" She easily deflected.

_**Especially now, after what happened the other night in the cemetery. What really happened, I mean. The police think they know, of course. So does everyone at school. Everyone on the whole island, it seems, has a theory. That's the difference between them and me. They all have theories.**_

_**I know.**_

_**So who cares what happened to Persephone? Compared to what happened to me, that's nothing. Persephone was lucky, actually. Because her mom showed up to bail her out. No one's coming to rescue me. So take my advice: whatever you do?**_

_**Don't Blink. **_

"And that's the end of chapter one." Pierce finished off uneasily, knowing she'd be questioned. Trying to further delay the assault, she stood up and began to move towards one of the many rooms. "Who wants to help me look for the kitchen?" Only she shouldn't have asked that, because the exact person she didn't want to be alone with stood up with her.

"I will." John replied.


End file.
